Annabeth Chase: A Cinderella Story
by RavenclawDaughterofPoseidon7
Summary: What if Annabeth's father died? What if she didn't run away? Demigod universe, it just doesn't follow the Percy Jackson series.
1. Chapter 1 :)

**Hello! Thank you for reading my story :) It's my first one so sorry if there's some bad grammar or confusing. I'll try to update a chapter a week!**

 **Thanks again,**

 **RavenclawDaughterofPoseidon**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of thePercy Jackson characters (they are owned by the amazing Rick Riordan) or the Cinderella story.**_

POV Annabeth

Annabeth didn't know what she did to make her life turn. What did she do to deserve this? Her life was once perfect, absolutely perfect. But now it's full of unanswered questions. It used to be just her and her dad. Father and daughter. Happiness. He would always do anything to make her happy. Every night they would go up on the roof and watch the setting sun. They would watch a movie every Saturday and go out to eat every Sunday. But, all of that changed the night of August the 22nd, the night Annabeth found out she was a demigod.

She was eight years old, way too young to have her life changed. Way too young to be in danger, to loose someone she loved. Her mother had supposedly died when she was two and her dad remarried when she was seven. Her stepmother was truly the nicest person when Annabeth was seven and eight, but after that fateful night, everything changed.

That night, August the 22nd, Athena, Annabeth's true mother visited her and her father with a warning.

"There is no time to explain," she had said. "You just need to get out of here or else you will be smothered by Zeus's wrath."

However, Annabeth's father had not been able to convince his new wife to leave. So, while Annabeth waited out the thunderstorm in the safe haven Athena had suggested, her father had died saving her stepmother and stepbrothers.

In the years that followed, her stepmother and stepbrothers had become steadily more snotty. Annabeth could truly not bear it anymore. The only thing keeping her going was the knowledge that she was different. She was a demigod, a daughter of Athena, a master of strategy.

* * *

 _ **10 Years Later**_

POV Percy

"Perrrrrrccccccy!" My mom called from downstairs. "You are going to be late for school!"

I groaned, rolling over in an attempt to go back to sleep. But, no, my mother was too smart for me. She opened my bedroom door and shook me until I was blue in the face.

"C'mon Percy! It's your _first day_ of senior year! You should be excited!" my mom exclaimed. Now, I'm not going to lie, my mom is the absolute sweetest person in the entire world, but she unfortunately cares a lot about my education. I'm a demigod, half god, half mortal. My father is Poseidon, god of the sea, so I have some pretty cool powers. I'm also a decent fighter, with my sword, Riptide.

Anyways now I'm rambling. I attend Goode High School, curtesy of my amazing step father, Paul. My mom is pretty stoked that I have not been kicked out yet...like I normally am. But being kicked out is most definitely NOT my fault. Monsters attack me from everywhere and when I say everywhere, I mean _everywhere_. I've found them in bathrooms, locker rooms, classrooms and inside of teachers (don't ask).

My mom made me amazing blue pancakes when I finally got up. I hugged her goodbye, she wished me good luck and I got in my car to drive to school. I decided to take a less traveled by route to Goode. I passed by beautiful mansions with delicate architecture. But, in one house's front yard, I saw a gorgeous girl with blonde hair who looked about my age. Wired, I had never seen her before and I knew everybody in this area.

I kept thinking about the mysterious girl all the way to school, but the wave of school work sent her to the back of my mind. For now.

 **I know that chapter was short, I'll try to write a longer one next time! Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2 :)

**Hey guys! I'm so glad that you liked the first chapter! So here is the second one :)**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character nor the Cinderella story. The characters belong to Rick Riordan._**

Annabeth POV

I looked at my New York Yankees hat. It was worn, but it was also beautiful. Streaks of dirt cut through the logo and stains interrupted the navy blue surface. I fingered the logo, thinking of my mom. She had given this to me as a present last year, telling me that it would come in handy some day.

And it definitely had because I sneak out all the time. Okay, that's a total lie, but I do imagine sneaking out and the cap is always in my imagination. Oh yeah, I forgot, you are are probably wondering how it would help me!

It is an invisibility cap, so whenever I put it on, it makes me invisible.

"Annabeth!" came a curt call from downstairs. " You need to clear the table! What is taking you so long?"

Shoot! I forgot! My "mother" had just finished her midday snack of carrots and hummus and I wasn't downstairs to clear her plate. Gods, I hate my life.

 **Linnnnnneeeeee Break**

Percy POV

Home. I'm finally home. Thank the gods, I hate school. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those shallow jocks, but it's just really hard for me. I can't read easily, due to my dyslexia and I can't focus because of my ADHD. I know, really bad combination, but it all comes from my demigod genes! I am so happy that I will be done in less than a year.

After high school, my plan is to travel the world, looking for demigods like me. I had a hard time when I first found out that I was a demigod. Monsters were everywhere, but then my mom and I lived in New York City. It was weird, like some protective shield around the place. Monsters couldn't get in and I couldn't get out.

Okay, that sounded like I'm in jail or something. Let me clarify, if i leave NYC, the first monster will come within 5 seconds. No joke, I've tried.

Anyways, it's okay because I have a pretty good life here! I just want to be able to fight these things and help other kids. It seems like the most rewarding job, and I don't need to go to college.

"Percy! Great, you are home!" my mom walked down the front hallway of our apartment and hugged me. "How was it?"

"Oh you know, the usual" I said. " Math was awful, but Greek history not so bad. Stuff like that."

"That's good, honey! So, there is this thing going on at on of the mansions. It's a party of sorts. They are inviting any high school student who wants to come and I was thinking that it might be fun!"

"Oh yeah, sure mom, I'll go."

 **Line breeeaaaakkkkkkkkkkkk**

Annabeth POV

"A what?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Annabeth, dear watch your tone. A party. We are hosting a party in two days. It is for the twins, they don't know anyone their own age and since they are entering high school next year, I thought they should have a party." My stepmother said calmly with her hair in curlers.

"Okay, what do I care?"

"Annabeth, your tone! And you care a lot because you will be setting it up. Now, chop chop. I want this house ready for the gala."

I choked on my laughter. A gala? What was she thinking?

 **I hope you enjoyed! I will post another chapter in a couple days!**


	3. Chapter 3 :)

**Okay here's a new one!**

 _ **Dissssssclaimerrrrr: I do not own any of these character nor the Cinderella story. The characters belong to Rick Riordan.**_

Annabeth POV

Clean the windows. Check. Vacuum entire house. (Yeah, that took absolutely forever.) Check. Clean the bathrooms. Check. Mow the lawn. Check. Trim the bushes. Check. Oh my gods, I know I'm forgetting something. What is it?

"Annabeth! Come, now!" Who else would be calling me?

"Yes, Ms.?" (Oh yeah, the "Ms." is a new thing.)

"Dearie, what is on the menu tonight?"

Ah, shoot! The food! That's what I forgot. "Um, I'm actually not sure. Maybe chicken?"

"You stupid girl! You don't know? It's noon, the gala starts at four and you don't know what we are having for dinner?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you would have some ideas."

"What happened to you saying 'ma'am don't worry I have everything under control and you don't have to lift a finger'?"

Okay, first of all I never said that. "Okay yes Ms., I will find something."

I walked calmly out of the room and turned the corner. When I was sure I could not be heard, tears began to run down my face. What was I going to do!?

Hello! My name is line break :)

Percy POV

After school on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, I work at my mom's catering business. It's called 'Olympus's Ambrosia'. My mom named it that as a joke to my father, Poseidon.

She is a suburb cook, and her blue chocolate chip cookies are infamous in New York.

The phone rang. "Hello! Olympus's Ambrosia, how may I help you?"

A girl answered, "Yes, hello. I was wondering if you could cater a party for my mother. It's tomorrow night.

"Tomorrow night? Wow, okay."

"I know it's short notice, but you see, I would pay anything. I totally forgot to order it ahead of time. "Just - just please tell me you can help."

She began to cry and her words crumbled together. "I - I - I'm sorry. I'm pathetic."

"No, you are not pathetic. I will make it work. Just tell me your name and we will get this all sorted out.

She sniffled, "Annabeth. My name is Annabeth Chase."

 **Hope that was good! I will try to update at least one more time this week. More Percabeth to come!**


End file.
